


Flowers

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Rose has never actually seen the flower she’s named after.





	Flowers

Finn was finishing his lunch, idly eavesdropping on the conversations around him, when he heard something that piqued his interest. Two pilots, new to the Resistance so Finn hadn’t learnt their names yet, were discussing gifts for a special day. 

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, turning to face them. “But what’s Valentine’s Day?” Finn had never heard of this day, which is not unsurprising, as the First Order wasn’t exactly big on cultural celebrations of any kind.

“It’s like a....” The male pilot paused, thinking of the right words. “A celebration of romance. You give a present to whoever you love.”

“Oh, thanks.” He nodded thoughtfully, as he began to think of an idea, and the two pilots went back to talking excitedly about this Valentine’s Day.

 

* * *

  

Despite the busy atmosphere of the base, Finn found that he couldn’t stop thinking about giving a gift to Rose. He had no idea if she knew what Valentine’s Day is or even what kind of present to get her, but he felt like it would be the perfect way to show her how much he cares. Thankfully, he had a few days off before the day in question and things were quiet. 

All he needed to do was think of the ideal gift - it needed to be thoughtful, it needed to be romantic, and, of course, it needed to be something he could acquire quickly. Finn pictured Rose’s beautiful face in his head, thinking about the sound of her voice, the way she laughed, and the heartfelt way she kissed him. _What would she like?_  He wondered, frowning in concentration. _New tools? Some kind of special mechanical implement? A droid? A nice piece of clothing? A pet?_ His mind was awash with different thoughts but none of them seemed right. 

Finn sighed in frustration, he debated whether this was a good idea, maybe he should just forget the whole thing? Rose would never even know he’d been thinking about it. However, he didn’t want to give up, because he’d already imagined the surprise on Rose’s face when he gave her - whatever it was he was going to choose - and he knew her expression would be unforgettable.

Finn had only received a gift once - the jacket from Poe - and he hadn’t really given any, so he didn’t have much experience when it came to this sort of thing. But he tackled this problem like he would any other, head-on. Closing his eyes, he went back to his thoughts. 

 _Rose, a gift, Rose, a gift, Rose, Ah!_  He suddenly recalled a conversation where Rose had mentioned that she was named after a flower but that she had never actually seen one in real life. This was it! All he needed to do was find some roses, it would be a great thing to give her and hopefully she would think it was really special. 

 

* * *

 

 

Finn jogged back to the base, he was sweating and he hadn’t showered in a couple of days, his clothes were rumpled and he was tired. The mission to find some roses had been successful but it hadn’t gone exactly to plan. For one thing, it had taken significantly longer than expected which meant that now he was a bit of a mess. Still, hopefully Rose would be so enamoured with the flowers that she wouldn’t mind his appearance. 

He had assumed that, since it was a special celebration, he should dress smartly, and he had intended to wear his jacket and a clean t-shirt and a pair of trousers. And he _was_ wearing his jacket but his shirt and trousers weren’t exactly very fresh. Finn supposed that she’d seen him worse for wear before but that wasn’t the point, he’d wanted this to be perfect in every way.

The base was bustling, and Finn weaved his way through various Resistance members, looking around for any sign of Rose. Heading towards a group of ships, he spotted her - with her head down, she was fiddling with some wires in an open panel of a vessel. Tools were spread out on the ground around her and her hands were stained with grease. Finn couldn’t help smiling, she was in her element, at ease with the mechanics, and as he looked at her, happy and relaxed in her flight suit, he felt silly for worrying about how he was dressed. 

Hiding the bunch of roses behind his back, he called out to her, “Rose?” Finn found that he felt nervous, after all this effort, he hoped that Rose would enjoy the gift. 

“Yeah?” She asked, shifting backwards awkwardly and turning to face him. “Oh! Hey! Where have you been?”

“On a...mission, kind of.” Finn bit his lip, watching her carefully.

“A mission?” Rose stood up, wiping her hands on her trousers, confusion crossing her face.

“Yes! To get these! For you!” He produced the roses from behind his back. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“What?! Finn! These are...so...so..gorgeous!” Rose blinked quickly in surprise, reaching for the neatly wrapped bunch of flowers. There were five roses in total - two deep, blood red ones, a bright white one, a sunny yellow one, and a soft, dusty pink one. 

“They’re roses. I had to go to, like, eight different towns on three different planets. And did you know that there are an _incredible_  amount of seedy people involved in flower selling? At one point, I had to get on this battered land speeder with this really weird guy and his pet birds-”

Rose burst out laughing and she lunged forward to give Finn a passionate kiss. He responded happily, and as felt her warm body pressed against his, he knew that it had all been worth it. 

They pulled away from each other and Rose buried her nose in the velvety petals of the roses, inhaling the sweet, floral scent.

”I can’t believe you found me roses. Thank you.” 

He shrugged, like it was no big deal, and it wasn’t because it was always wonderful to see her happy.

“By the way, I want to hear all about the seedy people _and_  the birds.” Rose grinned, clutching her flowers close.

“Oh, well, it’s a long story - involving some really bizarre people, a couple of probably illegal deals, more information than I ever needed to know about flower arranging, and, oh, yeah, a high-speed chase.”

Hugging Finn close with one arm, Rose giggled and muttered, “I can’t wait to hear it all.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
